Kindred Spirits
by Smudge the rat
Summary: BTVS/Harry Potter crossover - picture Bellatrix Lestrange as a vampire, ruling the night with Drusilla by her side. Femmeslash, WIP.
1. Lurking in the Rain

**A/N: **Sometimes you think of two characters from different fandoms and realise that they would be perfect together. In this case, I was thinking of Bellatrix (who is, alongside Severus Snape, one of the only reasons that the Harry Potter fandom is worth writing for) and trying to decide which characters would be good to pair her with. I discarded the other women from her own fandom and moved on to sexy-insane female characters from other fandoms. That's when it occurred to me that **OMG, Bella and Dru as vampire lovers would totally kick ass!**

So this is part one of a gothic-erotic WIP. It will contain **femmeslash **and blood and probably bondage and I'm not forcing you to read. This chapter is safe, but others will not be. **Feedback** will be welcomed like a lost puppy in a snowstorm and flamers will be covered in chocolate and thrown to the lesbian vampires.

* * *

The light drizzle that fell from the dreary grey clouds above made a hissing noise as it bounced of the pavement. This kind of weather, although less exciting than thunder and hailstorms, had much the same effect over the long term. It soaked into your soul, making your life more and more miserable the longer you lived in this godforsaken place. The perfect setting for a creature of the night looking for a bite to eat.

Not many people dared venture out in this part of town at night. The rest of the world may have lost its fear of the dark, but not much had changed here in the past hundred years or so. Tales of what lurked in the night had been passed down, and the odd disappearance or two helped keep people safe and sound in their homes, tucked up nice and warm in bed where Dru couldn't get to them.

But this didn't mean the streets were completely dead. A vampire who knew her game would never starve here. Take the woman she was stalking for example. Pretty, dark haired woman in her late twenties, early thirties. Probably not a whore – too classy for that, too old to still be in the game. Visiting a gentleman friend, no doubt, bold enough to brave the dangers she faced walking the streets alone at night.

Should've stayed at home, curled up on the sofa with a mug of warm cocoa. Making little enough sound that she could've crept up on a cat, Dru took a shortcut that would place her a little ahead of the woman's path and slipped into an alleyway, giggling to herself at the brilliance of her ambush. The look on her prey's face would be delicious as she sunk her fangs into the warm, soft neck. Blood was all the sweeter for being a little matured.

--xxXxx--

Rain. How often had she stared out of her cell in Azkaban, wishing to feel the rain on her face? It had been a dark and stormy night when the Dark Lord had orchestrated her escape, and she had laughed out loud into the downpour that had cascaded down her face, soaking her to the bone and making her feel more alive than she'd felt in years.

Since then, Bellatrix had lost her appreciation for nature's insistence on pissing on her every chance it got. This wasn't even proper rain – when you stepped outside you'd get a few annoying spots here and there and think nothing of it, but soon you'd be completely drenched and wishing you'd never left the house to begin with. There wasn't a part of her that didn't feel as cold as her master's presence in her mind, probing her thoughts as her had done on several occasions.

And what's worse, she was being followed. Again. The last time this had happened, a startled vampire had ended up face down in the gutter and not woken in time to escape the sun. When would they learn not to target her? This was going to take up valuable time and she'd be late for the meeting. The Dark Lord was not appreciative of tardiness.

Stopping in her tracks, she called out to the creature in the alleyway. "I know you're there. Come out, come out, whatever you are."

Surprisingly, there was no response. In her experience, vampires were stupid vermin who never missed a chance to leap out dramatically and bare their fangs, giving you every opportunity to draw your wand and hex them. Placing her hands on her hips, she tried again. "I could count to three, but I expect you know better games we can play."

Still nothing. Against her better judgement, Bellatrix took a couple of steps forward and, drawing out her wand, muttered "_lumos_" under her breath.

--xxXxx--

Pouting, Dru watched the human from her vantage point on the roof. She'd been standing there, all ready to pounce, and the brazen wench had the cheek to call out to her. Spoiled her entrance and all, so there'd been nothing for it but to climb up onto the shingles and see what the bitch would do next. That had been interesting, to say the least. Drusilla had come across witches before, and they all had a distinct smell, one that could only be detected by those with the right kind of nose. The Slayer's redhead friend was strawberries, fresh and newly picked – just right for eating. This woman smelled just like any other human – hormones and pheromones and pulsing, pounding blood.

Must be a charm then, something magickal to stop every supernatural being in town from tracking her down. In Dru's opinion, that was no better than cheating. After all, she'd nearly tried to take a bite out of the witch, and she was sane enough to know that snacking on witches lead to a dusting.

Witchy lady gave the alleyway a once-over (empty crisp packets, a few dropped coins, one used condom) and put her wand away before sauntering off to wherever it was she was going. Dru knew the smart thing to do was to go off and find some pretty young thing for her dinner, but she'd gone far enough beyond the border of sanity to want to follow Witchy and see what business she had wandering the streets past midnight. It'd been years since she'd tasted the blood of a Wiccan, and she bet this one was spicy and full of flavour.

Not only that… she'd seen something in the witch's eyes as she searched the alleyway, a wide-eyed childishness that mirrored her own insanity. The only contact she'd had with her own race recently had been brief run-ins with younger, stupider specimens who'd never be able to tell the difference between a Slayer and a kitten. If she'd finally found a kindred spirit, Drusilla wasn't about to turn around and give up on the chase this early in the night. Where would be the fun in that?

Besides, it wasn't like she was going to let herself get caught.


	2. Easter Egg Hunt

**A/N:** took me a while to get around to writing chapter 2, but here it is. I have a feeling the next chapter's going to be difficult to write.

* * *

Slowing as she reached an old, disused church, Bellatrix studied the snake's head knocker and smiled to herself

Slowing as she reached an old, disused church, Bellatrix studied the snake's head knocker and smiled to herself. Her master had a flair for the dramatic when it came to choosing his meeting places. She took hold of the snake's tail (which curled round to end in the creature's mouth) and knocked three times. It didn't come as any surprise when the snake came alive and hissed something at her.

"Very funny," she muttered, rolling her eyes. The Dark Lord was the only Parseltongue among them, a fact that he knew full well. In this case, it hardly mattered – the creature was clearly asking for a password.

"Marvolo," she muttered reverently, and as quietly as possible. The vampire had tracked her all the way here, and the Dark Lord would be less than pleased if it found its way into the meeting. Bella intended to deal with it later; her life had been lacking in simple pleasures since her master had sent her to live like a Muggle, and it was about time she got to have some torture-y fun.

Shaking the rain off her hood, Bella entered the church, eager to hear what news or assignment the Dark Lord had for her now.

* * *

The rain stopped. In the branches of an ancient tree, Drusilla turned her attention away from the church door to pout up at the sky, as if that would bring the pretty noise back.

"I was enjoying that," she muttered to herself. "_Hssssssh_. Like droplets of terror, all lined up in a row."

Witchy had been in there for hours and hours, long enough for Dru to wonder whether it might be time to go home. Her dolls were having a tea party, and it would be frightfully rude of her to miss it.

"Sunrise is winking at me, over the horizon," she told the spider that had crawled onto her hand. Picking it up by one spindly leg, she dangled it in front of her face, watching as it waved at her hypnotically, struggling to be free. "But I won't let him stick his claws in. Skitter, scatter – off to bed, don't look back or he'll catch you!"

The creak of the old church door snapped her attention back to the witch. Placing the spider carefully on a branch, Dru slipped silently out of the tree, landing like a cat and drawing back into the shadows.

Head so full of the memories her master had given her, pleasurable memories of pain and suffering, Bellatrix almost forgot about her undead stalker. It wasn't until she was halfway across the churchyard and felt that empty, soulless presence of a demon that she remembered she'd have to be careful.

* * *

Pushing the cries of pain that her master had shown her to the back of her mind, she started to consider how she would go about bringing similar cries to the lips of her soon-to-be prisoner. She wondered whether it was male or female. Male vampires were often terminally stupid and reacted best to physical torture. Bella enjoyed switching from Sectumsempra to Crucio, watching them withstand the pain at first, eventually breaking down until they were a weeping, gibbering wreck, begging for a quick dusting.

Yes, male vampires were fun toys to play with, but Bellatrix was in the mood for something a little more elaborate. Females were full of beautiful little neuroses. If you pushed the right button, the breakdown would be so much more exquisite than any reaction a male could give you. Perfection.

Smiling to herself, Bellatrix checked the vamp was still following and turned a corner with a spring in her step.

* * *

Mistress Witch was taking a different route from the way she'd come, and Dru had no doubt that it was for her benefit. She let a tiny giggle escape her as she crept from shadow to shadow, following the witch on her Easter egg hunt.

Round and round we go, where we stop no-one knows…

Drusilla had decided that she wouldn't kill the witch straight away. When she caught her, she'd snatch her up and drain her until the poor kitten fell asleep. Then, when she awoke, Dru would claw at her pretty eyes and listen to the music of her screams. She'd whisper in her ear, sing pretty songs until all the kitten could do was mew pathetically.

Then she'd kill the bitch.

What was this now? Mistress Witch had stopped at a playground and in one fluid motion had climbed over the fence. Dru stayed where she was and watched the witch saunter over to the swings and sit down, crossing one leg over the other delicately.

"You can come out now, Luv," the witch called, looking over in Dru's direction. The vampire drew back, suddenly fearful. She knew the witch was aware of her presence, but hadn't guessed that she knew exactly where she was. Now how was she going to sneak up on her?

"Don't you want to play?" the witch called out. "Sun'll be out soon and I'd hate to miss the party."

Whimpering softly, Dru looked up at the rapidly lightening sky and wondered again if it might be time to go home.

* * *

Tapping her wand against her leg, Bella started to wonder whether the vamp was going to turn up at all. It was clear she was dealing with one of the more intelligent members of the species. Could it be smart enough to run and hide?

A smile came to her face. The vamp wasn't as clever as she thought it was; she could sense the demon coming tentatively closer. A dark shape appeared from behind a tree, and Bella was pleased when she realised it was a pretty, dark-haired female. Keeping still so as not to frighten the girl, she beckoned the vamp over.

* * *

Drusilla walked cautiously up to the furthest swing away from the witch and stopped. She kept her eyes on the magick stick in the witch's left hand as dark brown eyes swept over her body.

"You'll not curse me with that thing," she said defiantly. "Hex me all you want; I'll 'ave your heart in the end."

The witch smiled in amusement. "You're different," she said, eyes still roaming over Drusilla's body. Could witches control you with their eyes? Dru suddenly felt very naked.

* * *

"What's your name?" Bellatrix asked the vampire. Until now, all of the vamps who'd tried to eat her had been badly-dressed, snarling, cliché-spouting examples of the stereotype. Something in the eyes of this one intrigued her.

"What're you gonna do if I tell you?" the vamp asked. Bellatrix couldn't help but laugh.

"There's no power in knowing someone's name, Luv. I only want to know what name I should get written on your collar."

That remark got her a response she liked: the vampire blinked in surprise and a small pink tongue flitted out for a second to lick her lips.

* * *

"Come on, Vampire," the witch insisted, her voice suddenly hardening and her eyes becoming sharper. "You know there's no escape, at least for now. What's the harm in telling me?"

With this last question, her voice reverted to the playful tone she'd used earlier. Having realised that she'd been heading into a trap before she'd showed herself, Drusilla knew that the witch was right. She calmly sat down on the swing next to her captor and pushed off with her feet, swinging gently.

"Your name first," she insisted, turning to smile confidently at the other woman.

* * *

Amused by the vampire's behaviour, Bellatrix started her seat swinging back and forth with an unspoken spell, matching the arc of the swing next to her. Winking at her new plaything, she replied:

"Of course, you'll need to know what to call me when you beg for mercy." Tilting her head, she singsonged: "My name's Bellatrix, what's yours?"

* * *

Kicking her legs into the air and tucking them under, Dru swung higher and higher, the witch's enchanted swing following her. When she reached the highest point of the arc, she jumped off the swing and turned in the air, landing with her knees bent in a parody of a curtsy.

"Drusilla," she said, closing her eyes and straightening. The next thing she heard was a softly murmured, "_Stupefy!_" and the world went all wonky for a while.


End file.
